


First

by thingswithwings



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, First Kiss, Hand Kink, Interspecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their first kiss:</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [probing_grays](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=probing_grays).



This is their first kiss:

Warm dry skin pressing against Spock's body, surface to surface, and then there is a sudden expansion of surface and an unfurling of depth as Nyota's thoughts, presence, self - _emotions_ \- flood through Spock's consciousness, washing over him and colouring his mind with hers. Nyota flexes her fingers and Spock curls his outward, seeking more, pulling her body to his, pressing more firmly and feeling a deep sense of satisfaction as she rubs up hard against him, hot friction almost unbearable for a long moment. He hears himself gasp, watches in fascination as her eyes widen and her lips part in surprise, feels the slow hot uncurling of sensation along his nerves as their connection grows, deepens; she rubs against him again, again, sharp fingernail catching against the soft and sensitive underside of his knuckle, and with each stroke another little shiver flows through his body, another hot wave of feeling crashes against his mind, and for a brief time Spock has no thoughts that are not her, are not hers, are not bound up in the rushing connection that roars between them. He cannot help himself; he closes his eyes; he loses himself in the sensation.

When she pulls away from him, he opens his eyes again to see her adjusting the napkin on her lap. When she looks up to meet his gaze, she coughs, then draws a breath.

"Is it always like that?" she asks. "I thought that, between humans and vulcans – " she trails off, waving a hand carelessly. Spock's gaze helplessly follows her long, elegant fingers.

"I . . . cannot say," he answers, eventually. "I would have to ask my mother."

Nyota smiles briefly. "It was – intense," she says. "Unexpectedly intense." The way she touches her hair and fiddles with the wine glass makes Spock wonder whether she would have chosen to kiss him here, in a public restaurant, had she known in advance the effect it would have on her. He is not sure he would've taken the chance himself, given the heat that currently flushes his skin and the way his breath is coming faster than it should.

"Indeed," he says, and she looks up at him shrewdly. He tilts his head in a way he has found tends to make humans think he is smiling. "I have never known a single touch to be quite so – powerful," he concedes.

She raises an eyebrow at him expressively. "So, it's just that my kiss is so amazing, it makes the earth move, right?" Her smile is unutterably beautiful. He is not sure how he did not realise that before.

Spock considers her assertion. "I would say, rather, that we moved, while the rest of the planet did not."

"Beyond its customary orbit and rotation," Nyota adds.

"Of course. I spoke in metaphysical terms."

"Uh huh." She rubs the fingers of her hands together, softly, so that they make a sweet warm rasping sound.

Greatly daring, Spock reaches for the wine, and in doing so deliberately brushes the side of his right forefinger along the edge of her left pinky. A brief touch, but it's enough to trigger a soft spark that echoes along the pathways left by their earlier kiss. They both shiver, only slightly.

"Interesting," Nyota says, a moment later.

Spock agrees.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649916) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
